


Okaeri

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring Neji, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Lee returns from his latest mission in the middle of the night, and while he wants to see his boyfriend, he doesn't want to be a disturbance.





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually adapted from a scene that I wrote for, then cut (as it didn't quite fit) from the end of [Entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770625).
> 
> Okaeri means roughly 'welcome back/home', though of course it's usually offered in response to 'tadaima' ('I'm home').

Lee wavered a little as he came to a stop in the street, looking up at a dark window in the building above. He smiled a little, rubbing the back of one hand across his temple, then using his sleeve to sop up a bit of sticky, drying blood that had oozed from a cut above his brow.

He looked, Neji thought, like once he stopped moving, he had forgotten how to start again, at least without anything happening to prompt him into it.

Neji stepped out of the shadows and rested a hand on Lee’s shoulder, clasping it tight enough to steady him. Lee jumped, turning to look at him. “Neji!” He bowed, a little sloppily. “I am sorry if I disturbed you,” he said hurriedly, glancing back up at the window with a slight frown, “I only just returned and I wished to, ah. . .”

“Okaeri.” Neji said softly, stepping closer as Lee straightened and curling an arm around his waist. “You didn’t disturb me; I knew you should be returning tonight and I was waiting.” he added with a smile as Lee stiffened, surprised. “Do you need to take in your report?”

Lee shook his head, still staring at Neji with a distracted air. “No, not until tomorrow.”

“Then come inside.” Neji invited, moving back towards his apartment building. Lee didn’t move, and he tilted his head, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. “Lee? You just need rest, do you not? You can do that in my apartment as easily as yours. And you are already here with me.” he pointed out gently.

“Ah. . . Yes.” Lee admitted, letting Neji lead him to the stairs. “Thank you, Neji.” he added quietly, resting his brow against Neji’s shoulder for a moment as he started upstairs.

“Of course, love.” Neji murmured, leading the way up to the third floor and shepherding Lee into his apartment. “I’m glad you came here tonight.” he added, brushing his fingertips over Lee’s cheek and closing the door behind them.

Lee’s only injuries were superficial; a quick wash and a couple of clean bandages were all he needed for now.

Neji produced a spare sleeping yukata for him to change into and then nudged him over to let Neji get at the slash on his brow. Lee slumped against the sink, sleepy-eyed, and Neji took over tending to the rest of the scrapes and cuts his boyfriend had collected, then helped him into the yukata.

Lee thanked him with a slightly dimmer smile than usual, denied wanting anything to eat, and apologised for being so fatigued he only wanted to sleep.

Neji shushed him and smoothed the bandage on his brow again, fingers brushing through his fringe where it lay, slightly tousled, over the clean fabric. “Sleep, then.” he said simply, guiding Lee to his futon, laid out and slightly rumpled from the nap he’d taken earlier before rising to wait for Lee’s return.

Lee yawned, wincing, and stretched out on his back with slow care. “Thank you, Neji.” he said in slightly rough voice, and then sighed, closing his eyes.

Neji sat beside him, drawing the kakebuton up towards his shoulders, and stroked his hair back from his face again. Lee smiled sleepily and nudged his cheek into Neji’s palm. He rubbed his thumb over Lee’s cheekbone before pulling his hand away.

Once tucked in and comfortable at Neji’s side, Lee faded into sleep quickly, with one hand curled into the loose ends of his hair where it fell by his hip. Neji smiled with absent fondness and manoeuvred around the loose hold to lie down himself, propped on one arm, without dislodging his boyfriend’s fingers from his hair.

“I’m glad you’re home safely.” he told Lee’s sleeping face, and traced a barely-there caress down his cheek towards his jaw. “I missed you, love.”

Well and truly out already, Lee only snored faintly, and Neji’s lips twitched as he swallowed a laugh. He wrapped one arm carefully over Lee’s waist, stretching out close enough to feel Lee against him without risking putting pressure on any of his injuries, minor as they were.

Neji sighed and relaxed towards sleep, comfortable and content with Lee returned safely and tucked up warm beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello or to prompt me for a story!


End file.
